Fairy Tail Next Generation Profiles
by QueenDragonBree
Summary: Information you may want to know before you read Fairy Tail Next Generation.
1. The Dragneels

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not know Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the nxt gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **An**_

 **This is only the profiles.**

* * *

The Dragneels

 **Name: Natsu**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Natsu**

 **Magic: Fire dragon slayer**

 **Love Life: Married to Lucy**

 **Children: Layla, Blake, Luna, Nash, Amber**

 **Name: Lucy**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Natsu**

 **Magic: Celestial Spirit Wizard**

 **Love Life: Married to Natsu**

 **Children: Layla, Blake, Luna, Nash, Amber**

 **Name: Layla**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Shadow Run**

 **Magic: Transportation magic [Able to move anything]**

 **Skills: Fighting, art**

 **Love Life: Dating Jason**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Blake, Luna, Nash, Amber**

 **Personality: Sweet, leader, at times scary [to get her point across]**

 **Likes: Magic, art, her family**

 **Dislikes: Evil people, her family**

 **Looks: Long blonde hair which is always in a ponytail, onyx eyes [like her dad], her mothers build**

 **Height: 6 feet 10 inches**

 **Weight: 115**

 **Name: Blake**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Shadow Run**

 **Magic: Fire-make**

 **Skills: Fighting, making stuff with fire**

 **Love Life: Dating Felicity**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Layla, Luna, Nash, Amber**

 **Personality: Very quiet, very sweet, loner**

 **Likes: Fire, art**

 **Dislikes: Leading, getting yelled at, evil people**

 **Looks: Short tamed pink hair, brown eyes [like his mom], his dad's build**

 **Height: 6 feet 2 inches**

 **Weight: 125**

 **Name: Luna**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Luna**

 **Magic: Fire dragon slayer, little bit of fire-make, fire, able to summon one celestial spirit**

 **Skills: Fighting, cooking, art, dance, singing, leading, baking, gymnastics, sewing, smelling, hearing,**

 **all vehicles**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Layla, Blake, Nash [Twin], Amber**

 **Personality: Sweet, fun, competitive, fiery, scary [like Layla], easy to anger, leader, brash**

 **Likes: Fighting, her family, her friends, fire, magic, food, being with her twin, leading,**

 **water, rain, swimming**

 **Dislikes: Evil, people hurting those close to her**

 **Looks: Long pink hair which is wild and sticks up at the tips and is in a braid or is down, brown eyes**

 **[like her mom], mom's build**

 **Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

 **Weight: 108**

 **Name: Nash**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Luna**

 **Magic: Celestial Spirit Wizard, can summon up to three spirits.**

 **Skills: Cooking, using a whip, guitar, smelling, hearing**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Layla, Blake, Luna [Twin], Amber**

 **Personality: Controlling, calm, hard to anger**

 **Likes: His family, his spirits, his friends**

 **Dislikes: Evil, watching his sister or dad eating, people hurting those close to him, all vehicles**

 **Looks: short blond hair, onyx eyes [like his dad], dad's build**

 **Height: 5 feet 6 inches**

 **Weight: 108**

 **Name: Amber**

 **Age: 10**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Flames**

 **Magic: Water**

 **Skills: Art, hand-to-hand combat**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Layla, Blake, Luna, Nash**

 **Personality: Very Sweet, mean, kind, fiery**

 **Likes: her family, her friends, rain, magic, water**

 **Dislikes: Evil, people hurting those close to her**

 **Looks: short wild blond and pink hair, brown eyes, mom's build**

 **Height: 4 feet 9 inches**

 **Weight: 59**

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Oh my gosh so many people in this family! But there are still more people… aw man. Seven people in all.**


	2. The Fullbusters

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not know Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen** **characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **An**_

* * *

 **The Fullbusters**

 **Name: Grey**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Natsu**

 **Magic: Ice Make**

 **Love Life: Married to Juvia**

 **Children: Winter, Adin, Storm, Rin, Sylvia**

 **Name: Juvia**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Natsu**

 **Magic: Water**

 **Love Life: Married to Grey**

 **Children: Winter, Adin, Storm, Rin, Sylvia**

 **Name: Azura**

 **Age: 22**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Solo**

 **Magic: Ice, water, ice-make, water-make**

 **Skills: Fighting, cooking, and fishing**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Adin, Storm, Rin, Sylvia**

 **Personality: Tsundere, strong**

 **Likes: Thinking, planning**

 **Dislikes: Being alone [no matter how many times she says she likes being alone], evil**

 **Looks: Short dark blue hair [like dad], dark blue eyes [like mom], her mother's build**

 **Height: 6 feet 4 inches**

 **Weight: 115**

 **Name: Adin**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Shadow Run**

 **Magic: Ice**

 **Skills: Fighting, cooking, baking**

 **Love Life: Dating Deana**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Winter, Storm, Rin, Sylvia**

 **Personality: Calm, cool, smart**

 **Likes: Cooking, baking, being with his team**

 **Dislikes: Evil, Storm's blindness to girls [namely when they like him]**

 **Looks: Short light blue hair [like his mom], dark blue eyes [like his dad], dad's build**

 **Height: 6 feet 1 inch**

 **Weight: 120**

 **Name: Storm**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Luna**

 **Magic: Ice-make**

 **Skills: fighting,** **playing the** **guitar, gardening, and fishing**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Winter, Adin, Rin, Sylvia**

 **Personality: Sweet, adventurous, loyal**

 **Likes: Being with his team, Being with his family, Being with his friends, playing his guitar**

 **Dislikes: Evil, war, dark guilds, fakers**

 **Looks: Short dark blue hair [like dad], dark blue eyes [like mom], dad's build**

 **Height: 5 feet 8 inches**

 **Weight: 110**

 **Name: Rin**

 **Age: 11**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Flames**

 **Magic: Water-make**

 **Skills: Fighting, magic, remembering details, being stealthy**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Winter, Adin, Storm, Sylvia [Twin]**

 **Personality: Sweet, cold [to every but Sylvia], loner [needs Sylvia]**

 **Likes: Being with his twin, cooking, guessing games**

 **Dislikes: Cheaters, evil, Deana**

 **Looks: Short light blue hair, dark blue eyes [like mom], dad's build**

 **Height: 4 feet 11 inches**

 **Weight: 101**

 **Name: Sylvia**

 **Age: 11**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Flames**

 **Magic: Ice and water-make**

 **Skills: Fighting, being stealthy, lip reading, voice impressions, smooth talking, lying, modeling**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Winter, Adin, Storm, Rin [Twin]**

 **Personality: Sweet, blind to people liking her, public, loud, sneaky**

 **Likes: Her family, her friends, her team, being with her twin, cooking**

 **Dislikes: All evil, pants [just pants, they're evil in her mind]**

 **Looks: Long curly light blue hair [like mom], dark blue eyes [like dad], mom's build**

 **Height: 4 feet 9 inches**

 **Weight: 105**

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Wow seven in the Fullbuster family, same as in the Dragneel family. I can't wait to make Abby, and make her use someone. :D Oh and if you don't get why I chose Layla as Lucy's and Natsu's first kid it is because of Lucy's mom.**


	3. The Fernandes

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not know Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen**

 **characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **An**_

 **Yay Jerza!**

* * *

 **The Fernandes**

 **Name: Jellal**

 **Guild: Crime Sorcière**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Solo**

 **Magic: Heavenly body**

 **Love Life: Married to Erza**

 **Children: Felicity, Simon, Hunter, Rosemary**

 **Name: Erza**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Natsu**

 **Magic: Reequip**

 **Love Life: Married to Jellal**

 **Children: Felicity, Simon, Hunter, Rosemary**

 **Name: Felicity**

 **Age: 23**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Shadow Run**

 **Magic: Reequip [Weapon only]**

 **Skills: Playing the flute, ballroom dancing, fighting, sword fighting**

 **Love Life: Dating Blake**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Simon, Hunter, Rosemary**

 **Personality: Bossy, scary, leader, demanding [all I'm seeing is a mini Erza]**

 **Likes: Scaring people [namely her team, friends and family], strawberry cheesecake, fighting**

 **Dislikes: Evil [wow who doesn't?], chocolate, her bother Simon [get it?]**

 **Looks: Long red hair always in a ponytail, brown eyes [like mom], Erza's build plus a bigger chest, always has a sword on her**

 **Height: 6 feet 9 inches**

 **Weight: 115**

 **Name: Simon**

 **Age: 19**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Shadow Run**

 **Magic: Heavenly body**

 **Skills: Gymnastics, climbing, hunting, fighting**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Felicity, Hunter, Rosemary**

 **Personality: Misunderstood, quiet, introvert**

 **Likes: Being alone, the quiet, someone understanding him**

 **Dislikes: Being in a crowd, loud, no one understanding him**

 **Looks: Short blue hair, brown eyes [like his dad], his dad's build**

 **Height: 5 feet 10 inches**

 **Weight: 110**

 **Name: Hunter**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Luna**

 **Magic: Reequip and Heavenly body**

 **Skills: Fighting, baking, cooking**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Felicity, Simon, Rosemary**

 **Personality: Sweet, secretive, mysterious, caring**

 **Likes: his family, his guild, his friends, baking**

 **Dislikes: Evil, people hurting those his cares for**

 **Looks: Short purple hair, brown eyes [like mom], dad's build**

 **Height: 5 feet 5 inches**

 **Weight: 105**

 **Name: Rosemary**

 **Age: 10**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Active: Yes**

 **Team: Team Flames**

 **Magic: Whisper magic**

 **Skills: Public speaking, singing, socializing, lying**

 **Love Life: Single**

 **Children: None**

 **Siblings: Felicity, Simon, Hunter**

 **Personality: Sweet, kind, secretive, perky, demon**

 **Likes: Everything minus a few things**

 **Dislikes: Evil, meat**

 **Looks: Long flowing red hair, brown eyes [like dad], her mother's build minus her chest**

 **Height: 4 feet 5 inches**

 **Weight: 55**

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Once again six people. But one more family done!**


End file.
